


One Crazy Comic-Con

by Banana_Rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Comic-Con, DC Cosplay, DC comics - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Rainbow/pseuds/Banana_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from DESTIEL FOREVER on Facebook. </p>
<p>"Dean is the new jock and kid (high school AU) in town, Cas is the geeky kid who didn't really get bullied but also isn't noticed and this year, comic con is coming to town so everyone is preparing<br/>Don't know what dean will go as but imagine him there with his friends when he hears a commotion and sees this beauty ❤️ getting his picture taken<br/>Hmm maybe he "stalks" him through out the con, and happens to see him get molested but instead of having the time to cut in, he watches as Cas laughs crazily and hits the other guy (quite hard actually)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crazy Comic-Con

“Good morning, class.” The principal, Mister Chuck, greeted as he walked into the classroom while I waited out in the hallway. “Today, I will be introducing a new student. His name is Dean Winchester, and he just moved here from Lawrence, Kansas along with his younger brother Sam. He doesn’t have any family in the area, and is in need of some good friends. Feel free to show him around school during your lunch break and get him familiar with his classes. Mister Winchester, please come inside.” Sighing, I re-adjusted my backpack over my right shoulder and entered the classroom.

“Hey,” I said, giving the class an awkward wave. Almost immediately, the room was filled with chatter as the girls made remarks on my looks and the guys made snarky comments on my “bad boy” vibe. From what I could tell, there was only one person silent in the entire class, and he was the boy in the far back of the class with his face buried in a book. It wasn’t hard to tell what social circle he fit into.

“ _Silence!_ ” The teacher boomed, and the room returned to it’s former quiet.

“Alright, well, enjoy your first day, Mister Winchester. This is, Mister Uriel, and he will be your Calculus teacher from today on. Good luck, and I’ll see you around campus.” Mister Chuck said before awkwardly half-running out of the class. He was able to pull a brave facade when he first entered the classroom, but that seemed to vanish after Mister Uriel scolded his students.

“Mister Winchester, you may have a seat anywhere you please; however, keep in mind that I will not hesitate to move you if I hear any needless chatter between you and another student.” The teacher informed me, and I gave him a quick nod and headed to the nearest empty seat.

The first class went by pretty quickly, along with my second, third, and fourth period classes. The only thing I found fascinating about it all was that I seemed to have one student in specific with me for all four classes: the quiet, bookworm from my first class. As isolated and mute as he seemed, he always had someone escort him to his next class. Still, everyone seemed to treat him as though he wasn’t there.

“Hey, Dean!” Benny called as he walked over to me after my fourth period ended. “You liking our school so far, bud?” He asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder as he planted a giant grin on his face. Benny had been the first guy to approach me that day, and we seemed to hit it off real well, especially since we both seemed to be looking forward to Comic-Con that weekend.

“This school’s pretty chill, but it’s still a school, which means I hate it.” I answered in all honesty, and Benny laughed in response. “This is a random question, but do you know who that is?” I questioned as I watched the quiet bookworm exit class and meet up with his escort.

“That’s Castiel Novak, and the guy next to him is his older brother, Gabriel Novak. Why?” _Castiel, huh? Weird name._

“He doesn’t have any friend?” I continued, dodging the question as we made our way to the lunch room.

“Nah, he’s only got his brother. When he was a freshman, he had other siblings around: Anna Novak and Lahatiel ‘Lucifer’ Novak.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yea, Lahatiel was given that name after an incident that occurred during his baby brother’s first year here. Castiel got into some issues with some bullies and Lucifer sort of beat them within an inch of their life. After that, no one picked on little Castiel again, and Lucifer was expelled and sent to Juvenile Hall.” _Yikes._

Taking our seats along with some others, I watched as Castiel and Gabriel sat down at their own table in the corner of the lunchroom. While Gabriel seemed to be chatting up a storm, Castiel remained the same quiet character he’d been all day. It was only when an older man, maybe a teacher, approached the two of them that Castiel seemed to show any interest.

“Who is he?” I asked, tugging on Benny’s shirt.

“That, my dear Dean, is Mister Michael Novak. He’s the oldest of the Novak siblings and a teacher here. I think the only reason he chose this school was to watch over his little brother. In all honesty, I think all of the siblings only make decisions based on Castiel.” He replied, and I hummed in response.

“Anyway, any of you going to Comic-Con?” I questioned, turning to the other’s at the table. Aside from Benny, there were three other guys and three girls: Joe, Lisa, Charlie, Crowley, Ash, and Cole. They were all good people, except for Crowley. Crowley seemed to have a more mischievous and sarcastic air around him.

“I am!” Charlie sang, practically bouncing in her seat before stuffing food into her mouth. “I’m thinking about cosplaying as Poison Ivy since I’ve already got the red hair and all.” She explained as she continued to stuff herself.

“I was thinking of being Catwoman since I know I look good in black leather.” Lisa added with a wink. _I’m sure you do_ , I thought as I let my eyes wander over her slim figure. As attractive as she looked, Lisa wasn’t really my type. I had a thing for the crazy ones, and I could tell right away that Lisa was more on the stricter side.

“I think I’m going to go as Black Canary.” Joe said as she leaned forward and stole a slice of apple from my tray. “And I already know that Crowley is going to go as Deimos, Ash is going as Lobo, and Cole is going to be Captain Cold. You and Benny are the real mysteries.” She stated, eyeing me cautiously. Joe was clearly more wild than crazy, but it was still a bit of a turn on.

“I’m going to be Batman, and my little brother will be Robin.” I answered, and she smirked at me.

“I’m going as Bane.” Benny announced, and I couldn’t hold back the laugh. Out of all of them, Benny was probably my favorite, and at Comic-Con, he was going to be one of my worst enemies. Oh, sweet irony.

“Isn’t it funny how we’re all going to be DC characters? Ha! We need to take group pictures.” Ash commented with a sadistic laugh. Ash was a little on the stranger side. If there was anyone at the table with me that I would even consider dating it was between Joe and Cole since he seemed to have a little crazy in his eyes, yet not enough to make me really feel anything.

While the others began talking about the way they were making alterations to their cosplay, I returned my attention to Castiel. At some point when I wasn’t focused on them, Gabriel ended up sitting on Castiel’s lap and began coddling him while Castiel completely ignored him. It was a rather amusing sight, but what really caught my eye was the strange flash in Castiel’s eyes when he noticed I was watching.

Gabriel must have noticed the look too since he looked my way and narrowed his eyes. Whispering something into Castiel’s ear, Gabriel unwrapped himself from ontop of his little brother and walked out of the lunchroom. I wasn’t too sure what he was up to, but I didn’t feel as though I wanted to know. Maybe, just maybe, he’d thought that I would take the chance to bully Castiel when he was alone.

“I wouldn’t go there, brother.” Benny remarked, and I gave him a questioning look. “Like I said, Castiel is highly protected. If you try anything, you’ll become a target of the pack. And if you keep pushing after that, you’ll stir the beast known as Lucifer.” He warned me, and I looked back just as Gabriel re-entered the lunchroom.

“Yea, I think I’m beginning to see that.” I said, mostly to myself. Gabriel and Castiel paid absolutely no attention to me after that. It was especially awkward since I had Castiel for my fifth and sixth period classes. Luckily, I was free of him for seventh and eighth. Still, for the rest of that day, my mind could only think about the flash I saw in Castiel’s eyes during lunch. I hadn’t even noticed Sam getting into the car with me after school, so you could imagine my surprise when I turned to my passenger seat and saw my kid brother looking right back at me.

“Did I scare you that bad?” Sam asked, still laughing, as I drove back to the house.

“Shut up.” I snapped, annoyed. He was going to hold that over me for the rest of my life.

“I met a really cool friend today, and he’s going to Comic-Con, too.” Sam announced, and I arched an eyebrow at him. “He’s different than the others. I had him with me for AP Psychology, and he was the only one in the class who talked to me.” He continued. I couldn’t help but smile at that since it was rare for me to see Sam so excited about another person.

“Glad you’re making friends, Sammy.” More than glad, to be honest. Sam wasn’t exactly a social butterfly; instead, he was more like an anti-social caterpillar locked in its cocoon.

The next day at school was pretty much the same as the first, except there was more buzz about Comic-Con than last time. Everyone was talking about what they were going to be or who they were hoping to see. It was pretty much a school of comic book geeks considering how many people seemed to be so hyped about it, but that was fine since I was one of them.

I had practically gone half the day without even thinking about Castiel or giving him a glance. It was weird how easily he could become invisible. It was no wonder so many didn’t even know who he was. In fact, those who did know of him only knew him because of his brother Lucifer.

It wasn’t until I arrived at the lunch room that Castiel’s existence suddenly became my main focus. Why? Because he was having lunch with one more person than the last time. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who noticed since practically everyone in the lunchroom was also gawking at the three at the table.

“Hey, Dean, isn’t that-?” Benny began to ask.

“Yup, that’s my little brother.” I answered before he could finish.

Sitting at the table beside Gabriel and across from Castiel was Sammy, and he was smiling and laughing as though he was having the time of his life. Taking a deep breath, I decided to take the initiative and approached the table.

“Hey, Sammy!” I greeted, sounding as upbeat as possible, and Castiel’s eyes flashed the same way they had before when he glanced up at me.

“Dean? Something you need?” Sam asked, drawing my attention.

“No, I was just wondering who your friends are.” That wasn’t a total lie.

“Well, Dean, this is Gabriel and his brother Castiel. Gabriel’s the one I was telling you about yesterday. He’s in my AP Psychology class, and he’s a really cool guy. Oh! Gabriel and Castiel, this is my older brother Dean.” He introduced, gesturing between us.

“Hey, Dean-o! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” Gabriel shouted, latching onto my hand and shaking it roughly.

“Yea, sure.” I mumbled, pulling my hand back. “Nice to meet you, too, Castiel. I have you for six of my eight classes, remember? I’m the cute one who tends to annoy the teacher.” I said with a smirk, but he just continued reading as though I never said a word.

“You’re wasting your time, Dean. Castiel doesn’t like people.” Sam interrupted, and I frowned.

“Then what does he like?” I questioned.

“Jesters.” Castiel answered, and we all looked at him as he slammed his book shut and walked off without another word.

“What the Hell does that mean?” I asked, and Gabriel burst into a fit of laughter.

“My baby brother is a little complicated.” He admitted, slinging his arm around my own brother.

“Yea, I can see that.” I grumbled before walking back to my table. Gabriel didn’t seem like a bad guy, so I didn’t mind him and Sam being friends. In fact, from the way Sam talked about him at home, it seemed like my little brother had a little more than friendship in mind.

“Everything alright?” Benny asked as I took my seat.

“Yea, everything’s cool.” _You know, aside from the fact that Castiel is a little on the uncategorizable side._

For the next couple of days, Sam continued to hang out with Castiel and Gabriel during lunch while Castiel continued to ignore me during our classes. I didn’t take it personally since he also seemed to ignore the rest of the human population, but I sort of took it personally since I was one of the few who actually made an effort to try to talk to him.

When it was time for Comic-Con, my mind was so occupied with the awesomeness of it all that Castiel was the least of my problems. I was going as Batman, and I actually had friends who were totally into it all like Sam and I.

Since school was nowhere near as important as Comic-Con and we’re all of legal age, except Sam, we decided to go to the convention. Considering the tickets were expensive as Hell, there was no way we were missing a single day. We demanded to get our money’s worth.

“That’s not Robin.” I noted as Sam walked out of his room.

“Technically, I _was_ Robin. Now, I’m Nightwing.” He retorted, and I rolled my eyes.

“Now, you’re lame.” I snapped back, and Sam gave me his best bitch face.

“Let's just go, jerk.” He snarled, grabbing his phone and walking passed me to the car. Despite the fact that we were going together, Sam was planning to meet up with Gabriel while I spent the day with my friends. As much as I would have loved for Sam to join us, it was clear that Gabriel made him happy, and that was all I cared about.

As we had expected, parking was crap, which was why we’d all decided to carpool with one another. In baby, along with Sam and me, there was Charlie and Benny. With Ash, there was Lisa, Cole, Crowley, and Joe. I was more than happy to have my favorite people riding along with me, but that happiness faded when we couldn't find a single parking space. There would have been more spots if it weren't for some idiots who didn't know how to park their damn cars.

“Why don't you all go in ahead of me while I look for a place?” I suggested, and I didn't even need to ask twice before they practically jumped out of the car and ran for the convention center. “Traitors.” I mumbled.

It took me thirty freaking minutes to find a spot to park, but it made the moment that I finally saw Comic-Con that much more amazing. The place was packed with people in and out of cosplay. Even outside the convention center, there were people stopped to take pictures and talking about their cosplay. It was all too awesome for words.

Walking in to search for my friends, I came to a stop when I noticed a giant circle of people with their cameras out. Curiosity got the better of me as I approached the crowd and pushed my way through to see what they were so entrapped by. What I saw was not what I expected. Standing in the center of the still-growing crowd was Castiel, but he looked different. If it weren’t for the familiar flash of blue eyes, I would have never known it was him.

His dark locks were hidden beneath a short, pale blonde wig with blue and red dye at the tips. His already bright blue eyes shone even brighter against the dark eyeliner that surrounded his eyes, and just underneath his right eye was a small silhouette of a jester’s head that was probably drawn on with eyeliner. The part that surprised me the most was how he still kept his serious face and how well it went with his cosplay.

He was the male version of Harley Quinn from _Suicide Squad_ , and he was freaking beautiful. Every time he swung his bat and moved his body into a different posture, his eyes would flash the same way they did at school. Now, I knew that it was actually a small glimpse at the crazy he was holding in.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, I pulled out my phone and took as many pictures of him as I could before he was approached by someone dressed as the Joker and was called away from the crowd. Everyone was disappointed by his departure, including me, which was a little unnerving.

Still, it wasn’t as unnerving as the fact that I found myself following him around the con. I’m not a stalker, yet I suddenly was in that moment. See why it’s unnerving? What if I was becoming some kind of creep all because of one guy - who doesn’t even like me, might I add - in a Harley Quinn cosplay, a really good and really hot Harley Quinn cosplay.

Castiel was stopped several times by people for pictures and was once again crowded in by a group six times. Everyone loved him, and I could tell that certain people loved him a little too much. A guy from the first crowd was stalking Castiel the same way I was, except his way was a bit more creepy than mine. Unlike me, he actually looked like someone who stalked people for a living.

I was sure Castiel was safe since the one dressed as Joker never left his side, but that hope suddenly died when I turned away for a second and turned back to find everyone’s favorite Harley Quinn all by his lonesome. I should have made a move and told the other guy something, but I found myself frozen as I watched the creep approach and corner Castiel in a more isolated area. The creep practically grinded his body up against him as he whispered something into Castiel’s ear.

Unable to bear it any longer, I began my approach only to be stopped halfway as Castiel’s laugh rang in my ears. He was laughing? Returning to my hiding spot, I watched as Castiel swung his fist and knocked the creep flat on his ass.

“What’s a matter, sweetheart? Don’t you wanna play with little ole’ Harley?” Castiel asked, stepping on the guy’s chest to keep him from getting up while continuing to laugh.

“Sure, honey, I’ll play with you. Let me up and we can do anything you want.” The creep urged while rubbing his cheek that was clearly becoming bruised.

“How about, ‘No’? Unless you’re my Puddin’, I’d prefer you die.” Castiel purred, his threat sounding more like he wanted to seduce someone rather than warn them. Maybe that’s what made it all the more terrifying. He was crazy.

“C’mon, baby, don’t be-.” Before the creep could finish, Castiel swung his bat and stopped it only inches from the other guy’s face.

“ _Run._ ” The Harley cosplayer growled, and the stalker did as told without another word. That last move must have really freaked the creep out.

Taking a deep breath, I built up all of my courage and made my way toward Castiel with the hopes of just having a friendly chat.

“Batsy, Batsy, Batsy.” He cooed as he spotted me, quoting the same thing Harley said when she saw Batman in _Suicide Squad_.

“Hey, Harley.” I played along, and we must have caught the attention of people since they started running over, probably to take pictures. “Do you know who I am?” I asked.

“Under the mask? Well, sugar, you’re Bruce Wayne. But outside of Gotham, you’re Dean Winchester.” He purred, stalking closer to me.

“How’d you know?” I questioned once he was right in front of me. I’d never noticed before, but he was slightly shorter than I was and looked about Sam’s age. Still, he was in senior classes, so he probably just looked young.

“Not everyone has those remarkable green eyes of yours, sugar.” He explained, raising his hand to caress my masked face.

“Can we get a picture of you two?” Someone asked, drawing our attention and causing Castiel to pull away.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. You want censored or uncensored Harley?” He asked with a wink, putting a more psychotic look on his face. Of the two of us, I was beginning to wonder who was really wearing the mask.

“Uncensored!” The gathering crowd shouted in unison.

“You ready for this, Batsy?” Castiel asked, and I didn’t have a chance to respond before he suddenly smashed his lips against my own, smiling the entire time. My eyes were wide open in horror, especially when he suddenly forced my lips apart with his tongue and made himself welcome into my mouth.

The people around us cheered while I continued to stand there in shock. _Warm._ That was the only thing going through my mind. His lips were soft against mine, and his breath and body heat were warm, very warm.

“You still with us, Batsy?” Castiel asked, his voice muffled by the ringing in my ears and the image of him in front of me blurred by all the flashing of cameras.

“Harley, you-.” Before I could finished, Castiel tapped the top of my head with his bat and laughed.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, sugar. I ain’t gonna bite unless you want me to.” He teased, swinging his bat and taking a few steps back before putting the end of the bat under my chin and raising my head with it. “Well, ain’t you a looker. Want another kiss?” He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

“You’re insane.” I sneered as people started recording us.

“You make me that way, sugar.” He retorted, and I snorted.

“Harley, you were born that way. Not even Arkham Asylum could save you.” I continued as the crowd around us grew.

“Is that a challenge, Mister Wayne? Well, I’m not gonna fall for it. You think I’m just dumb blonde, don’t you? Ha! Jokes on you because I’m not even a real blonde!” He shouted with a crazy laugh that sent chills down my spine.

“Really? That’s too bad. Blonde suits you.” I said, shoving aside the bat and moving toward Castiel. “You’re shorter than I thought. It’s pretty easy for me to just sweep you up and lock you away, somewhere you can never escape.” I warned, snaking my arm around his waist and pulling him against me.

“Sorry, Batsy, I’m taken. Puddin’ gives me all the lovin’ I need. Unless you promise to hurt me more than he does, then I’ll definitely consider it.” He bargained.

“No,” I whispered, and Castiel slapped me across the face with so much force that the entire convention center grew silent and turned to look at us. _Ow! That’s going to leave a mark._

“Then what good are you!?” He screamed, knocking me off my feet and slowly crawling on top of me. “Don’t you want me, Batsy? I know I want you, but that’s only if you can please me.” He said as he pinned my arms over my head

“Joker won’t like this.” I told him, and he screamed at the top of his lungs right in my face.

“ _I hate you._ ” He sneered.

“Thanks, I hate you, too. Get off me, Harley.” I ordered.

“Hell no.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” With that, he captured my lips once again. However, it was different the second time. I didn’t just stay frozen the way I did the first time; instead, I deepened the kiss. This seemed to shock Castiel as he suddenly broke the kiss and stared at me with wide eyes. “Batsy, you pervert.” He sang before jumping up and snatching his bat from the ground.

“Says the one who kissed me first without my consent.” I snarled while he laughed. Seeing the Joker from before at the corner of my eye, I turned my head to face him as he approached us.

“Harley, you naughty boy.” Joker sneered.

“Hey, Puddin’! Where you been? You’ve been missing all the fun.” Castiel cheered, jumping into Joker’s arms, literally. He had his legs around Joker’s hips and everything. Considering how much taller and slightly stronger Joker looked, it was no surprise how easily he could hold the petite Castiel.

“I was busy with a call from my Parole Officer.” Joker said, and I couldn’t tell if he meant that literally or not considering how he seemed like the bad boy type. “Hey, Bat. Were you taking good care of my Harley?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. The whole scene must have been amazing since everyone went wild with pictures. I was still on the floor while Joker glared down at me and held a laughing Harley in his arms. Hell, if I wasn’t Batman, I would have been taking pictures too.

“I think it was the other way around, Joker. You should put him on a leash.” I suggested as I stood up.

“You can’t tame the crazy ones. That’ll only make them crazier.” He replied as Castiel climbed up onto Joker’s shoulder and hung there while kicking his legs and pounding on Joker’s back. It was weird. “See?”

“Hey, Harley, didn’t you say you wanted me?” I asked without thinking. For some reason, seeing Castiel in Joker’s arms made me angry. Immediately, Castiel stopped his fidgeting and turned his body in a strange way that was obviously not comfortable so he could look at me.

“I don’t like useless men, sugar. If you want me, you have to please me.” He purred, winking me at me with another crazy laugh.

“You heard him, Bat. You think you can please him?” Joker asked, grinning so wide that it honestly scared me a bit.

“I want him.” I declared, letting the words spill out without thinking. There was a possibility that I was going to regret it all later, but that didn’t matter in that moment.

“You’re pretty ballsy, Batsy. It’s kind of a turn on.” Castiel said, unwrapping himself from Joker and falling flat on his butt since he let go. Joker, who made no effort to catch him or hold onto him, merely looked down at Castiel and laughed when Castiel did. It was weird how in sync they were.

“Come here, Harley.” I ordered.

“Command me more, Batsy. It makes me feel all tingly inside.” Castiel cooed with a wicked smirk.

“Go to him! Go to him!” The crowd of onlookers chanted.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you all!” Castiel threatened, but they kept going as if he never uttered a word.

“ _Come!_ ” I boomed, and Castiel chuckled before he began crawling towards me. Joker merely disappeared into the crowd while Castiel continued his approach toward me with wild, lust consumed eyes. If it weren’t for the fact that I was the one who called him to me, I would have ran away in fear that he was going to eat me.

“Pet me.” He suddenly requested, stopping right at me feet.

“Excuse me?” Did I hear him wrong?

“Pet me, you fucker!” Nope, I heard him right. Sighing, I knelt down and pet him, the crowd of onlookers going crazy over this one simple action.

“For how long do I have to do this?” I asked.

“Rub my tummy,” he said, ignoring me as he suddenly rolled over and pulled up his shirt to expose his stomach.

“ _What?_ ” He was messing with me. That was the only explanation for it.

“Do it or I’ll go back to Joker.”

“Alright, alright. You spoiled brat.” I half growled. I’d never been more happy to be wearing a mask.

“Now, slap my ass.” _That’s it!_

“No way in Hell! I am not going to slap your ass in front of all these people who are taking pictures.” I argued, and he smirked.

“So you would do it if we were alone, Batsy?” He asked, and my cheeks stained pink in embarrassment.

“Y-yea, I guess.” With that said, he jumped up and pulled me up against him.

“Then, I suppose it’s time for us to be alone.” He suggested. _He’s crazy._ Before I could protest, I was suddenly being dragged away by the Harley Quinn cosplayer. I wanted to ask him where he was taking me, but I was scared he would take that as a sign that I didn’t want to go. I know; it’s a weird thing to be scared of.

“Who’s the Joker?” I asked.

“My precious big brother. You might know him as Lucifer.” He answered, and I gulped.

“That was Lucifer? I’m surprised he let me come with you.” I said in all honesty.

“He must like you.”

“But he doesn’t know me.”

“He doesn’t have to.” Castiel said as he came to a stop and turned to look me. We were at the entrance of the con now and once again getting the attention of many. “I pick who’s my Puddin’, you get me? Big brother Lucy has no say. If I say I want you, I will have you. And you clearly want me to, don’t you, sugar?” He asked, grabbing my hands and placing them on his waist.

“I thought you hated me.” I admitted.

“I do hate you, but I hate you less than most. It’s probably those hypnotic, green eyes. They remind me how certain people turn green when you show them your victim’s corpses.” He said with a smirk. I wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not.

“If you hate me why are you doing this?” I questioned.

“Just because I hate you doesn’t mean I don’t like you, sweetheart.” _What the Hell does that even mean?!_

“So you like me?” I’d never been so confused.

“I like the thought of you on me, commanding me and punishing me.” _Crazy. He’s_ definitely _crazy. Out of his mind. Insane._

“I don’t understand.” I stated.

“You don’t have to understand. You just have to show me a good time, Batsy. If you can satisfy me, you can have me.” _Yup, something’s wrong him. Who the Hell dropped him when he was a baby? Was it Lucifer? It was probably Lucifer. Dammit Lucifer!_

“Can I text my friends first?” I asked, remembering that I’d completely abandoned them to stalk the best Harley Quinn I’d ever seen.

“Fine, but after that you’re all mine, sugar.” He agreed and walked on ahead to leave me to my business. Sighing, I pulled out my phone and nearly had a heart attack when I saw all the missed calls and unread messages I had.

Calling my friends back, I got an earful about how much I freaked everyone out. After I explained why I didn’t return, I told the truth, their rants of anger turned into cheers of approval. As wrong as it seemed to me, I was glad not to be having them chewing my head off anymore.

“I’m done.” I announced and within seconds Castiel was dragging me along with him again. “You really want to have sex, don’t you?” I asked him, and he smirked back at me.

“I like sex. It’s second only to jesters. I’m usually picky about who I have sex with, but you’re the exception. I actually kind of like you.” He told me, and I pulled my arm back, forcing him to turn to look at me. “What is it now? Got more friends to call or are you getting cold feet? If it’s the latter, I have ways to keep you warm, Batsy.” He joked.

“How many others are there?” I asked.

“Others?” He questioned.

“How many others do you have sex with?” For some reason, this was an important question to me.

“I have a different person Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.” Well, at least he was honest.

“Stop seeing them.” I demanded, and he laughed. When he realized I was serious, the laughter ceased and he merely gawked at me. I wasn’t sure what was running through his mind, but I was hoping it was about how he going to tell them that what they had was over.

“Why?” He asked. That wasn’t the response I wanted.

“Because I’m all you need. I have the green eyes you like so badly, and I’m the Batman who will catch you and imprison you in my arms, Harley.” Yes, I realize I sound incredibly sappy.

“Okay.”

“Really? It’s that easy?” _Wow_.

“Yea, I told you that I like you ordering me around. When you command me, I get all tingly. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“I’m serious, Cas.”

“What?”

“I said, ‘I’m serious.’” I repeated.

“I know what you said. I meant, what did you call me?” He clarified.

“Cas.” I told him, and then the realization finally dawned on me. “Oh, sorry. If you don’t like that name, I won’t call you it anymore.” I apologized.

“No, I like it!” He shouted.

“Oh, okay. I’m glad.” I didn’t really know what else to say.

“Okay.” He said, and I could see the blush forming even through the white paint on his face. He was almost the same shade as the red lipstick he had on, which still looked good despite all our lip-locking.

“Okay?” I questioned.

“Okay, I won’t sleep with anyone else as long as you promise to call me by that nickname.” He bargained.

“Deal.” I agreed. I would call him anything really as long as he wore that Harley Quinn cosplay for me anytime I wanted.

“So, can we go have sex now?” This time, I was the one laughing.

“Yea, we can go have sex now.” Smiling, I took his hand and dragged him with me toward my car. I was Batman, and I caught one of Gotham’s greatest criminals, Harley Quinn. And you could damn well bet that I was never letting him go.

I have a thing for the crazy ones.


End file.
